Charlotte Galette
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Minister of Butter; Pirate | residence = Margarine Island | age = | birth = October 19th | jva = Ai Maeda | Funi eva = | bounty = | dfname = Bata Bata no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Butter | dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Galette is the eighteenth daughter of the Charlotte Family and serves as Totto Land's , governing over Margarine Island. She is the older twin sister of Charlotte Poire. She is also a member of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Galette is a young woman of average size, with pale skin and shoulder-length fuchsia hair, which curls at the ends. She has yellow eyes and notably thick eyelashes. She wears a red-violet dress, a dark purple feather coat, magenta gloves, and two horns on the top of her head. Personality Galette cares about her family, as she begged her mother not to kill her brother Moscato, and she was shocked when she saw the defeated body of her brother Cracker. She is prone to underestimating and condescending others, as she expressed surprise when Nami summoned a large lightning bolt. Like Oven, she takes betrayals seriously as she was furious when Praline sided with the Sun Pirates and mocked her failure to kill the Straw Hat Pirates. When Whole Cake Island was collapsing and she was falling, Galette was terrified for her life to the point where she cried tears of gratitude when her older brother Katakuri saved her. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Butter, Galette has authority over Margarine Island in Totto Land. She has a considerable amount of willpower, as she withstood a blast of Haoshoku Haki from Big Mom. Devil Fruit Galette ate the Bata Bata no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to create and control butter, which she can use to bind and immobilize her opponents. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc When Big Mom developed a craving for croquembouche and went on a rampage through Sweet City, Galette's brother Moscato tried to calm her, but she was hostile towards him. Galette, Opera, and Mont-d'Or pleaded for her not to attack Moscato, but she pulled away Moscato's lifespan and killed him, shocking the three siblings and the other citizens of Sweet City. Big Mom was later satiated by Jinbe. Later, Galette ordered some soldiers to hurry and remove Moscato's body. Two days later, Galette, Opera, and Mont-d'Or witnessed a defeated Cracker flying into Sweet City. They were appalled to see one of the Sweet Commanders defeated, and Galette noted that Cracker was last seen heading for the Seducing Woods to handle Monkey D. Luffy, which meant that Luffy was responsible for Cracker's defeat. After Sweet City was put in high alert, Galette and an army marched towards Luffy's location and began battling him. Nami brought down a large lightning bolt before Galette immobilized her with her ability, expressing surprise at Nami's powerful attack. As Amande removed a Vivre Card from Nami, Galette realized that it was how the Straw Hat Pirates made the homies powerless. They then learned that the Vivre Card came from Lola, surprising them. The army headed back to Sweet City to report to Big Mom with the captive Straw Hats in tow. In the Prisoner Library, Galette sat on a couch with her siblings and watched Big Mom talk to Luffy and Nami through a Den Den Mushi. After Big Mom finished her conversation with the prisoners, Anglais arrived to inform Galette and her siblings that an intruder broke into the Room of Treasure. Later, Galette attended a meeting to go over the statuses of the Sanji Retrieval Team and the Vinsmoke Family. Galette attended the Tea Party and listened to Vinsmoke Niji. During the chaos initiated by Luffy and his group, Luffy caused Big Mom to start screaming. While shielding her ears, Galette noticed that Big Mom scraped her knees. She continued to cover her ears as Bege, Vito, and Gotti launched their weapons at Big Mom. However, Big Mom's scream destroyed the weapons before they could hit her. Galette was then given earplugs by Katakuri and the Big Mom Pirates proceeded to surround Luffy and Bege's groups, forcing Bege to transform into a fortress to save his allies. After Bege returned to human form, Caesar attempted to flee the venue with him in tow while Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmoke Family face off against the Big Mom Pirates. In the ensuing conflict, Galette, Smoothie, and Daifuku subdued Luffy, Sanji, and Reiju with Galette's power as they were falling back. However, at that moment, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and exploded, causing the castle to collapse. As she was falling off the castle, Galette started screaming for Katakuri to save her, which he soon did. The castle was then turned into cake by Streusen, saving the crew from death. Galette was later seen on the Queen Mama Chanter. As the Straw Hats were making their getaway on the Thousand Sunny, the Big Mom Pirates were held back by the Sun Pirates. Major Battles *Big Mom's army vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and King Baum **Galette vs. Nami Filler Battles *Galette, Daifuku, Smoothie, and Oven vs. Luffy, Sanji, and Reiju Anime and Manga Differences The anime added a scene of Mont-d'Or and Galette discovering Bobbin in an alley after the latter was shot by Vito. The two then went to Sanji's room in the Whole Cake Chateau to check on him. Trivia *Her name is possibly based off a galette, a round and flat French cake, which follows the eating/food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Galette it:Charlotte Galette ru:Шарлотта Галетт es:Charlotte Galette fr:Charlotte Galette pt:Charlotte Galette pl:Charlotte Galette Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Totto Land Ministers Category:Whole Cake Island Characters